Time Never Heals
by Kingdomalith
Summary: Valentines Day story, Severus visits Lily and James Potter's grave every year on Valentines to get away from the mess of it, but this year he does some a little extra.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; because if I did I wouldn't be writing this for fanfiction would I?**

**Author's notes: So this is my Valentines Day story, I hope you like and review it! Enjoy.**

I stiffly walked into the gloomy graveyard. The sky was overcast in Godric's Hollow; it was a normal Valentines Day, I sneered at the thought of all the fake cards and candy being passed out. Completely useless if you ask anyone with a brain. For the past sixteen years I have been taking the liberty of getting away from all the fake, commercialised, and idiotic kind of love where it eventually fades with time; with you along with it. No, for the past sixteen years I have been visiting my only and first love; that is now dead.

The memory of her sweet face back when we first met, her muggle sister did not understand how special she was; with her perfect green eyes and long flowing hair the very animals would stand still when she passed. I was in love with her the first time I saw her, an angel in my eleven year old grew closer after that, she had received her Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and so did I.

I went to retrieve my school supplies with her, and her family. Her sister did not particularly like me; she thought both Lily and I were freaks along with everyone else with magical powers. She was jealous, I would catch her spying on Lily and I; and days after Lily had gotten her first wand with I, Lily had told me that Petunia had tried to use her wand but to no avail.

We rode the train to Hogwarts together; I didn't really care what house I was in, I had just wanted to be in the same house as her. When the sorting hat had put me in Slytherin, I hoped that she would be as well. And yet I died a little inside as the sorting hat shouted Gryffindor during her turn. We saw each other and had classes together, but not as much as I would have liked to.

Our houses constantly fought and eventually in the later years we soon drifted apart. That James Potter had always bullied me; dropping my books, hitting me "accidentally" with spells, and plain torturing me. The one day I had worked up finally enough courage to go ask Lily on a date, Potter went too far and I was beyond rage as Lily stopped him. Who knew that one sentence could change your life forever? My rage boiled over and I unleashed it on both James and Lily; calling my best friend something as horrible as a Mudblood ruined our friendship.

She wouldn't stop to listen to me for weeks, and when she finally did I was able to restore peace between us and didn't try to ask her for anything let alone ask to go on a date with me. Soon she started dating Potter and had clearly stated who she had picked while my heart shattered into a million pieces. I was hollow, feeling like a ghost that could die again while she frolicked about with Potter and would soon have a boy named Harry.

And now she is gone; and my heart won't find anyone that will let me forget about my thought I had subconsciously ended up in front of their headstone. A cold, wet, stone that had marked the place where my love and her husband Potter were buried. I stared unemotionally at the marker; but inside I felt like on the verge of tears. Some muggles would say I had a "Poker face" on.

I just stood there like every Valentines Day, staring away the minutes; thinking about things to come. Half an hour passed. I had to be back at Hogwarts soon, the students might be getting a little unruly; but there was something I must do first…The card I had brought with me felt heavy as stone as I walked closer towards the grave. I held a Lily flower in my right hand and, and the card in my left. I placed the Lily flower in the card and took out a quill, Handwriting something into the card I closed the card and placed it on the ground. I used an old spell I was taught that preserved things through weather and the elements, though it didn't do much for the wind.

Taking one step back I sneered as I saw the name James Potter written on the stone, but I still had one thing left to say to him."Harry is going to come of age soon, I wouldn't admit it to a soul alive but he really has grown up to be a good young man. You should be proud Potter. He is a better young man then you ever were." And with that I briskly walked away out of the graveyard; knowing that this might be the last time I ever came here.

* * *

><p>It was Valentines Day after the Battle of Hogwarts. Many people have calmed down and gotten used to the idea of Voldemort finally being gone; but there are still some sceptical people in the world that still believed he will return.<p>

But that is another story for another time. Today Harry and Ginny are visiting Harry's father and mother on Harry's request.

"Ginny?"

"Yes Harry?"

"What's that, in the bush?"

"What?"

"The white thing, in the bush over there?"

"White thing?"

"Here, come on I'll show you." Harry pulled Ginny over to a bush in the graveyard near his parent's tombstone; in it a small card with a Lily flower stick out of it laid caught in the bushes branches.

"That? I think it's a card Harry."

"Well then let's see who it's for." He unsheathed his wand,"Accio card!" the card shot into Harry's hand; he sheathed his wand again before opening it. The card had become slightly dirty and the Lily flower was dying due to the spell starting to wear off a year later.

"Harry…it doesn't say who it's from or who it's to; I think we should just lea-"

"I know who it's from; and who it's to."

"You do?"

"Look, the Lily flower… this was to my mum."

"What? Harry but how could you…"

"I just do; here look at the word written here." Ginny took the card and looked at the one handwritten word that Harry had told her about along with the story that goes with it.

Always


End file.
